Random Girl Fun
by DragonHapppy
Summary: This is just something I wrote in Writing club with a friend. Will make it a story if anyone wants. Just som randomness with the girls, but is there a secret plot?


Just an agonizingly normal day at base... BORING! **Blades says. She is currently hanging from the ceiling, doing nothing. I look up at her while holding three heavy boxes. **

**I suggest. OP wanted the whole femme group of ours to help organize this random storage bunker while on earth. Well, the mechs that were here got assigned to a mission and then the rest of the femmes had to go for backup. Leaving me and Blades here to do ALL the work! We were going to come but Blades said she couldn't fight today, for Primus knows why, so Aurora's all So I had practically no say in the matter. Couldn't Blades have just hung out with the Dinobots, she loves being with them! I hear a clang of metal that knocks me out of my thoughts. I look back up to see Blades wasn't there anymore. I look to my side and see her standing there. **

**I exclaimed, she just smiles and takes the boxes from me. **

**She motions me to sit on a nearby box. **

**I sit on the box and lean forward and rub my helmet. This was stressful, doing all this work. I look up to see Blades looking at me, sad like. **

**I ask. She places the boxes down (In the wrong place) and sits on the box located in front of me and looks me in the eye. **

**she looks intently at me for a while longer before turning to the side and activation her com. **

**She asks, not completely serious but not all jumping with joy, more neutral. **

**he answers. **

**She replies, all back to her giddy self. **

**he asks, completely unfazed by her change of tone. He got used to her bipolarism the fasted. **

**She starts the cry near the end and just leaves it hanging. He wouldn't be able to resist, no one can. **

**Bluestreak replys happily. He's almost as adorable as Blades. **

**Blades ask hesitantly, Of course she wouldn't know the name of this place. **

**Blustreak replies. Blades face brightens. **

**she says and ends the com. **

**I comment. She looks at me intently. **

**She asks. I smile. **

**We both smile at one another transformers and speed away. **

**While on our little drive Blades had speed two lights, outrun the police once, and drove on the sidewalk three times. She was very curious, as a matter of fact so was I. We never really go to see the world outside of the fences. So I wasn't surprised when we were going by a real school Blades took a 90 degree turn right into the parking lot. **

**Blades commented. She wasn't wrong, this place was a nice array of different shades of reds and oranges. Compared to the prison-school this is a fraggin' rainbow. **

**She says and speeds to the front parking spot and onlines her holo-form. I drive much slower next to her and online mine as well. I would usually oppose this action, but I was not in the mod to give orders or anything like that. To my surprise our Holo-forms looked exactly like what we used to look like when we were humans, so we were able to get in without a problem pretty easily. It was after this school ended and a few, activities, were going on. Didn't they have a curfew? I looked around and had to practically sprint to catch up the Blades, for she had kept on walking while I was taking in the surroundings. After a while of walking we ended up having someone behind us. Just a normal girl with black hair. **

**Blades asks. Before I could answer the girl behind us interrupts. **

**The girl suggests. Blades eyes practically sparkle. **

**Blades says. The girl smiles and starts to lead us through the school. **

**she asks. This chick might be kinda' cool. Oh no, whats are backstories going to be. Oh no! **

**Blades smiles. Did she just come up with that just- wait, those are our normalized personalities and our human names. Primus I'm slow today. **

**She jesters to the only room with a light on and half open. Before we are able to walk in we hear the most random word of all times. **

**What the frag... Once in there is a group of five boys sitting at a table located in the middle of the room. The boy who was responsible for the outburst was wearing a green vest and had short black hair. Next to him was a boy with a blue and white striped shirt and short curly blond hair. Next to him was a boy in a gray sweatshirt and really short read hair. Next to him was a boy with a green sweatshirt on, black glasses and short blond hair. The last boy next to him is in all blue and has short black hair. Once were in no one notices us, that is until we sit down in the seats located in front of the boys. **

**The boy with the blue striped shirt says. The one in the green vest elbows him. **

**he yells. **

** The one in green says. Blades looked like she was going to explode with excitement, while I'm just sitting there blankly staring at no general object, complete opposites. **

** Baldes asks. The boy in the blue shirt looks at Blades with a 'dur' expiration. **

** He says. **

** Ana says. I smile at that comment, this group didn't look like the most productive of groups. There is only one girl after all. I see Blades subspace a datapad, I mentally face palm. **

** I ask. Considering it was the first time I had spoken around the boys, there eyes quickly moved from Blades to me. They were moved easily from one topic to another. **

** The boy in blue says. **

** The boy in the green sweatshirt states. **

** The boy in the blue and white shirt says. **

** The boy in a gray sweatshirt says. I turn to the one in the green vest. He was watching something on his... data pad? Was that porn? Even with our sheltered lives we, no including Blades, knew what porn was. **

** I ask, he looks up and slaps his data pad on the table. **

** He says. **

** My spark jumps, what? Everyone looks at me with questioning eyes. **

** Blades covers for me. They start a conversation, but I tune it out. My spark only did this when- just then a human police officer blurst through the door. PROWL! Blades turns around with a big smile on her face. **

** He look so relieved to see us, only for a second before a stern look goes over his face. **

** He says sternly. Blades looks down at the ground sadly. **

** She turns to the boys. she says sadly, and disappears. I facepalm physical. I turn to Prowl. **

** I suggest. Prowl looks at me dumbfounded and nods. We then disappear. **

***With the writing club, third person* **

** Falkner starts and turns to him. **

** Thomas asks. **

** Falkner says. Thomas looks at his drink. **

** Thomas passes his drink to Falkner. **

** Zach states, still staring at where the girls were sitting. **

** Sam says . **

** Nick picks up his datapad and resumes watching his... video. Thomas looked at his friends and signed, even though his drink wasn't actually spiked his friends were gulping it down fast. All the others were too busy to notice the men in black walk in. Thomas gets up and greats them. **

** Thomas asks. The men look at him through black sunglasses. **

** The men hold up six pictures of girls, all with frowns. **

** Thomas says. The men look at each other and then back at Thomas. **

** The men gave Thomas a card with a phone number on it. Then they leave.**


End file.
